


Werewolf Princess

by littlemissbaphomet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Partial Nudity, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissbaphomet/pseuds/littlemissbaphomet
Summary: Prince Benjamin is strangely compelled to find the local mysterious woodland princess.  He finds a snarky peasant.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Huxloween 2020





	Werewolf Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Mature situations between consenting adult werewolves.

[Werewolf Princess video on @baphometsims YouTube channel](https://youtu.be/6x9kWMVYf6g)


End file.
